


Finding Home [Podfic]

by IndigoOasis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoOasis/pseuds/IndigoOasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors Summary:  Written for a kinkme_merlin prompt. When Gaius retires a new physician takes over and quickly kicks Merlin out of his room and takes it for himself. Arthur finds Merlin sleeping in the stables...and it's winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167156) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



Length: 00:59:54

Just click the link and you can listen through Sound Cloud!

https://soundcloud.com/indie2299/finding-home-merlin-podfic

Download link: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/agluwp5xrg1549g/Finding_Home_-_Podfic.mp3)

Click on this link if you want to listen to bloopers!

https://soundcloud.com/indie2299/finding-home-bloopers

This is my first podfic, so its not nowhere near perfect by any means. In the end though I was pretty happy without it turned out for my first time.  
Constructive criticism is always welcome because I would love to get better at this! And that's it! Enjoy! :)


End file.
